Utility vehicles, such as pickup trucks and cargo vans are characterized by a load carrying portion, referred to as a cargo bed, defined by a generally planar floor. The dimensions of the cargo bed vary in length from several feet to more than eight feet. These types of vehicles are multifunctional, since they satisfy both transportation and load carrying capacity needs.
Various devices are available to further increase the versatility of the utility vehicle, and in particular the cargo bed portion. One example of such a device is a cargo bed cover for enclosing the cargo bed of a pickup truck. Another example is a removable cargo bed liner, which is configured with the shape of the cargo bed, to protect the surface finish of the cargo bed. Still another example is a cargo bed divider, for subdividing the cargo bed of the pickup truck to accommodate diverse, or various sized, loads. The prior art has implemented a number of different approaches towards providing cargo bed dividers for pickup trucks. Some prior art dividers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,355; 4,722,646; 5,603,439; 5,456,514; 5,423,463; 5,415,506; 3,767,059; 5,044,682; 4,733,899; 5,265,993; 5,586,850; 5,628,442; 5,845,953; 4,834,599; 5,259,712 and 5,927,783. At the same time, it is also advantageous to expand the volume of the cargo bed of a pickup truck to accommodate an oversized load, such as a 4×8′ sheet of plywood.
While various of the prior art cargo bed liners and divider systems referenced herein are reconfigurable, none of these systems allow for the expansion of the interior volume of a pickup truck's cargo bed. Thus, there is a need in the art for a multi-functional cargo bed liner assembly that is expandable and includes a divider panel that is infinitely positionable.